


Guidelines to survive Alien Robots!!

by GetDunked_Babee



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetDunked_Babee/pseuds/GetDunked_Babee
Summary: FOLLOW THESE RULES...!! Prowl and Ultra Magnus made me write these for a reason!





	Guidelines to survive Alien Robots!!

**Author's Note:**

> Take place on the Autobot ship called HQ!  
> Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Prowl, and Sideswipe are the only autobots in this story for now.  
> The crew are flying through space searching for any surviving autobots.

 

**Rule ONE** : Making faces behind the bots back is a no go chief

      (Sorry not sorry Prowl.) 

      (Prowl was assigning the crew clean up duties for the HQ Ship)

      (Every time Prowl turned around to the board, I'd turn to Sides and make faces.)

      (When Sides laughed, Prowl would turn to me and I'd just be minding my own business!)

      (After Sides kept laughing at nothing, Prowl had enough! He caught me and assigned to cleaning the barnacles off the bottom of the ship!)

      (Bet it was Ultra Magnus that snitched, It's always Ultra Magnus.)

 

**Rule TWO** : Don't wear glasses

     (Okay in my defense, I'm BLIND AS A BAT..!)

     (As soon as I walk into base it hey **nerd**! **Googly eyes**! **Smarty pants**! I kind of like that one. also **FOUR EYES.** )

     (LIKE NO! I don't come here to be picked on by bullies.)

     (I came with my contacts on and only ONCE DID I GET CROSS EYE RODIMUS!)

     (At least I didn't kill Optimus by interfering in a fight I wasn't supposed to be in.)

     Autobots: DAMN..!!

     Rodimus: >:(

 

**Rule THREE** : Playing UNO will result in violence

     (I don't remember much from my time on earth but! I sure as hell remember UNO)

     (Prowl was automatically disqualified because he kept cheating)

     (Prowl: I did not cheat, I merely predicted-

     (Me: PREDICTED THE OUTCOME I KNOW. You lie, I saw that menacing smirk you had.)

     (Magnus didn't really understand the rules, he's in the corner of the room writing notes of all the different symbols and what they mean.)

     (That just leaves Sides, Roddy, and me.)

     (The last thing I remember were snippets of Sides and Roddy being in a choke hold and the lights of the ship popping from Roddy loud pitch of a scream.)

 

**Rule FOUR** : BE AWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS

    (Sideswipe will do anything to scare the living crap out of you.)

    (He'll hide in the vents, behind closed doors and corners.)

    (This dumbo hid in my room and screamed in my ear like WHAT. WHO DOES THAT!)

    (i got him back though. For every scare, I mess with his things)

    (With the help of Magnus surprisingly, we took off a screw on his chair, auto locked his room, made rust come out of his shower and so many more evil deeds!)

   (Suck it, Sideswipe.)

 

**Rule FIVE** : Illegal fireworks from different planets are banned.

  (I'm positive they were bombs.)

  (Like they didn't even shoot up.)

  (We visited the planet Xant'em to pick up some new light bulbs that Rodimus broke with his screech.)

  (Ultra Magnus and Rodimus went while Sideswipe and Prowl stayed, obviously these two dummies need babysitters.)

  (I don't know HOW but Rodimus came back with "Fireworks" without Magnus noticing.)

  (We went to the training room to try them out.)

  (I'm surprised half the ship didn't disappear. I mean the training room doesn't exist anymore. Honestly, scientifically speaking, we're not supposed to be alive)


End file.
